Helena's Need
by Alex118
Summary: "Is there something distracting you?" His eyes are looking up and down my body. Warning Lemon between Helena And Alex.
1. Need

Helena's Need

Chapter 1 Used

Helena's P.O.V

Ah if I have to sit in another Broad meeting I am going to scream. I know as president of Doatec I have to have them come in at least every few months and give me the reports on how the company is doing and then I have to sit there for three hours listening to them fight over stupid little things that have nothing to do with Doatec. I'm always so stressed after these meetings that I just need to calm down and relax. OK I need to find Alex at this point I just need him inside me. Ah he is training great the one time he is untouchable is when he is training it takes a lot to get him out of it. Well I can't wait so I'll just have to get him in the mood. Let's see this perfume always gets him hot and this skin tight body suit should also help all I have to do is pull the zipper down and he is mine. OK Alex is weight lifting oh his muscles are so tight I'm getting wet just looking at him. "Alex." He put's the weight down. "Hey Helena." He stops and stares at me his eyes a little wide. "What's wrong Alex?" He just sits there. I walk up to him. He can smell my perfume. "Is there something distracting you?" His eyes are looking up and down my body. "Um you look great." I smile and lay him back on the bench the weights he was lifting have rolled off somewhere. I plant a kiss on his lips then pull back. His eyes looking down at my chest . "So are you done working out or is there something else you want to workout?" I blink. He is in a trance it's almost as if I could just use him as I see fit. I place my left hand on his chest keeping him on the bench while my right hand slowly moves up to the zipper. I smile as I slowly pull it down his eyes widen even more oh how I need this I quickly remove the suit after I pull the zipper all the way down. Now I am completely naked Alex is getting hard oh I can't wait. I pull his pants down just enough so I can put him inside me. "Oh Alex! Mmmmmm, this feels good!" I needed this so bad. "Oh yes, yes yes! Ha Alex!" He still looks like he in a trance. I wrap my arms around him and I dig my nails into his back. "Ahh yes!" I feel so good this feeling can't be match. "Alex you're mine you belong to me!" I feel his hands rubbing my breasts. "Ha...Ah!" This is perfect he is under my control he pleases me at my will. I do feel a little guilty for using him like this but I need this so bad I couldn't wait and the last thing I need is someone walking in on me while I touch myself. In here though we are completely alone. We can do whatever we want. "Oh Alex harder." I feel his member move in and out of me ah it's so hard and he is doing whatever I want. Oh my lust for him is so strong right now I want this to last longer. "Ah Alex slow d..down I want to make this last." He obeys me once again but each thrust is still hard oh he is going to make me cum. "Oh I'm gonna I'm gonna I'm gonna cum Ahhhhhhh" even though I just came I don't stop my hips start to grind on his. "Oh Alex keep going don't stop!" He keeps going but he and I usually cum at the same time maybe I'm doing something wrong? I can't think clearly he is so good I can't stop myself. "Oh Alex!" I love him he's mine all mine. He's loyal, loving, and kind. And I'm repaying him by using him haa! Oh I feel bad now here I am using him and and oh god I'm cumming again. "Ohh Alex don't hold back! Cum with me!" I feel him getting faster oh this is going to be so good. "Ahhhh Alex!" I feel him cum deep inside me and I just came too. As I still feel him inside me our juices mixing inside me it feel great but my guilt is getting greater. I start crying and that snaps Alex back to reality. "Helena what's wrong ?" I just pull him closer. "Alex I'm sorry." He looks confused. "About what." "I used you." "What are you talking about?" "Well I was in a board meeting and after it I was so stressed and I needed you to help me unwind so I put on the perfume you like and that body suit so I could get you hot and..." He puts a finger on my lips. "Helena if you needed me then that's that you know I'll always be with you when you need me." "But I still feel guilty." He smiles at me. "Don't Helena I'm not mad at you in fact I think I needed this too so let's just call it even." I know he is not mad at me but I still feel that I owe him. "So Helena um how about we go get cleaned up?" I look down and we are both covered in our juices from the waist down. "Yes I think that would be a good idea." We get up and head for the showers. I do still feel guilty but I have an idea on how I can make it up to Alex.

**Well here it is my readers my first multi chapter lemon I will try to get the next chapter out soon and I am still working on the calm before the storm but it's slow going with all these ideas in my head.**


	2. Guilt

Chapter 2

Guilt

Helena's P.O.V

Alex has taken raptor out for a walk so that gives me a little time to prepare. I know Alex told me that I shouldn't feel guilty but I still want to make it up to him. So with him gone I can get ready. Now let me see what can I do to make it up to him hmm oh I know I can wear one of my old fighting outfits. He always likes what I wear but let's see um. As I look through my outfits a mix of emotions hit me. All the time I spent fighting to avenge my mother every last hit I took. Well what's done is done now ah my blue outfit that I wore in the forth Dead or Alive tournament. Let's see are all the pieces here? OK thigh high boots check. Long gloves check And body piece check OK all here. Oh I hope Alex likes this. Wait what am I thinking? Of course he's going to like this he loves when I where this outfit. Oh the way it feels on my skin. Alright so it's a little reviling but it's not like I'm going out in public with this thing on so it's alright. OK what else hmm a little bit of whine Alex doesn't drink that often but we always open a bottle on special occasion. Oh I just had a great idea I'll put on this over coat and give Alex a little surprise wait I can hear him coming upstairs. "OK raptor go play." I hear a little chirp from raptor and I hear his footsteps go the other way. Alex then walks into the room. "Hey Helena." He hasn't noticed what I'm wearing. "Hello Alex did raptor enjoy his walk?" He starts laughing "It was more like a run. I just need to was my face." He heads into the bathroom. I hear the water running. "Ah that feels so much better. What's with the coat?" I smile "Oh this? Nothing." He shakes his head. "OK Helena what are you up to?" I motion him to sit next to me on the bed. He sits next to me. "OK what's going on?" I lower my. "Do you remember this morning?" He sighs. "Is that what this is about? You feel you need to make it up to me?" "Yes I do." "Helena you don't have to. You needed me and that is all." "Alex please I want to make it up to so please just let me." "OK Helena what did you have in mind ?" I hand him a glass of whine. "A toast to you my love." We drink our whine. He looks at me with a smile. "Now what are you hiding under that coat?" I whisper in his ear. "Open it and find out." He opens the coat. "I love the outfit." I wink. "I knew you would." He slips the coat off slowly. I blush at the touch. His hands slowly move across my chest. "Helena your skin is so soft." I let out a weak moan. My nipples are getting hard. I close my eyes. He kisses me I find my tongue pushing against his lips wanting to enter his mouth. His mouth opens and our tongues twirl around. I open my eyes to that Alex now has me pinned to the bed. He breaks the kiss. "Having fun Helena." My face is probably a dark red by now. I'm so flustered that I can't even answer. He gives me a warm smile as his hand makes it's way between my legs. "Oh Alex!" I cry out as he starts rubbing me. He then unbuttons the clasp on the body piece. Funny that the little thing never came off during a fight if it had then my whole chest would have been exposed with my belly button. With my breasts exposed Alex leans forward and grabs my right breast with his left hand and he starts licking my left nipple. "Ahhh Alex! This is s.. sooo g.. good I... I...c...can't I!" My whole body starts shaking from the pleasure. He stops licking me. "Helena I think we should stop before you pass out." "No Alex keep going I want you to use me p...please don't stop. I want to be your toy right now. Bend me to your will!" My mind is racing as I think about what I just said. I expect him to stop because he doesn't like to push me. But to my he just whispers in my ear. "OK" His hand undoes the collar piece and gently pulls the body piece off me. He puts it on the bedside table. He then slides me up so his head is between my legs. His tongue starts going over my lips. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream as the juices start flowing out of me. "Are you OK to keep going?" I nod my head because I can't form the words. He kisses my clit then his tongue runs over it. He then quickly sits up and puts two of his fingers inside me. I moan loudly at the action. Tears of joy run down my face as his thumb massages my clit. He's pushing me past my limits but I don't care I want him to enjoy this but I wonder why he hasn't had me pleasure him. So I stop his hand. He seems to understand. He removes his shirt and pulls me forward. I understand and I pull his pants down his hard member oh the scent it's driving me crazy. I lick the tip softly Alex then puts his hand on the back of my head lightly pushing me down on him. I open my mouth and start sucking. Bobbing my head up and down I run my gloved hands down his abs ohh I can't believe how good he tastes. I keep going. Until I feel his warm cum in my mouth I stop sucking him and sallow it. I feel so hot. "Yum I love your taste master." Alex raises an eyebrow at the statement. "Master" I giggle. "Yes because right now I am your slave." Then I look down. "Oh master you're still hard put it in me please." He pulls me to him then he lifts me onto him then he slips it inside me. "Oh yes I'm yours Alex I belong to you." He gos in and out so hard and fast I can't keep this pace up. I wrap my arms around him. "Ah keep going!" He keeps getting faster and harder oh at this rate I'm going to faint. This feeling is so grand I can't even tell how good it feels. I'm going to cum. "Master am I doing alright? Do you feel good?" "Your doing great. Now are you ready to stop?" I lose all control of my body. I cum for what feels like minutes. Then I feel his warm juices inside me too and my world fades to black.

"Helena! Helena wake up!" I hear Alex's voice and open up my eyes. "What happened?" He sighs in relief. "Thank god. Are you OK?" "Yes I'm fine but did I pass out?" He smiles. "Only for a few minutes." I blush. "Oh. Hey Alex can we stay like this for a while? I just need to be held." He nods. "I love you Alex." "I love you too Helena." I feel sleep come over me well whatever dreams may come I be with Alex.

**Hey my readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter I have no idea when i'll get the next one out so there. But I will try to get the next chapter of the calm before the storm out as soon as I can. **


	3. Helena's fantasizes part 1

Helena's fantasizes part 1

Helena's P.O.V

Ah Alex being on a mission is so painful I know I asked him to help Bayman find a MIST base but I didn't know they would be gone this long. I feel so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. I drift into my dreams.

Dream 1

I wake up looking a little younger like when I was a teenager before my life turned upside down. "Morning Helena." Kokoro turns to me. Oh so this is that dream where we grew up together. But it feels different somehow. "Good morning Kokoro sleep well?" She nods and we head down stairs for breakfast we find a note. It reads "Dear Helena and Kokoro we had to leave for a trip today we will be gone at least a week. Sorry to leave no such short notice. Love dad." "Well we have the house to ourselves for at least a week." I smile maybe this could be fun. "As we eat Kokoro looks like she wants to say something. Something on your mind Kokoro?" "I was wondering Helena have you and Alex done it yet." I blush "No we haven't but I really want to." "Why?" "Because it's the supposed to be the true form of love given yourself to another person letting down all your defenses. I just want him to know how much I love him." "Helena he knows how much you love him you don't need to prove anything." "I know but I'm ready to have sex with him." "Well just make sure you're careful." "Kokoro you know Alex can't get me pregnant." "Oh right." "Well we had best get ready for school."

After school

I see Alex walking out of school. "Hey Helena." I kiss him on the lips. "Ah I been waiting to do that all day." he smiles at me. "H..hey Alex do you want to spend the spring break with me ?" "Sure I guess but we'll have to swing by my place so I can get some stuff together." "OK so where did you park?" We walk to his car metallic green camo his mom being in the military he got the paint to please her. We get in the car and drive to is house. "Right give me a minute to get my things." Alex runs to his room. "Oh Helena it's nice to see you." His mother said behind me "Nice to see you to Helena how's your mother?" "Oh she is fine but she and my father went on a trip for at least a week." "When did they leave?" "Early this morning." Alex comes downstairs. "Alex what is in the bag?" "Oh hey mom I'm just going to spend the break with Helena." "I see and you checked this with who?" "Oh sorry mom but I just thought since you and dad are leaving for that training thing I thought I would spend the break with my girlfriend." "It's fine Alex. Oh did here just in case." His mother hands him a bag. "Mom I don't need a side arm for god's sake!" **{Think the nova from crysis 2}**

"Alex it's better to have have a gun and not need it then to need one and not have one." "Fine well we better got going." We head for the door. "Have fun." "Nice to see you again misses Breslin." "You too Helena and have fun." She winked at me. Did she know? No not possible. As we drive home Alex seems very quite. "Thanks for inviting me." "I'm really glad you're staying with Kokoro and me. I wanted to ask you something." "What is it Helena?" "You know I love you right ?" "Of course I do." "And you know I'd do anything for you." "Where is this going?" "I want to go a step further Alex." "Oh really? You're sure your ready?" "Yes I mean we have seen each other naked and we have very close to doing it." "Well yeah but we've always stopped when things were getting really close." I look down. "But if you're sure this is what you want then OK." I look up. "And we're here." We pull into the garage and get out of the car. "So Alex shall we had to my room?" His face turned red. "Uh I guess." We head to my room and I lock the door behind me. I pull him into a kiss and push him onto my bed. He then pulls my shirt off and squeezes my breasts. "Oh Alex." He then removes the rest of my outfit and unzips his pants. "Put it in me." He puts is hard member inside me and it feels amazing. "A...Alex it feels so good oh I ...I ahhhhhhhh!" He keeps going in and out and I feel my body growing Hotter and hotter i'm about to cum. Wait everything is going to black no I'm so close.

**And that is the first dream I will be making more so if any of you have a fantasize for Helena and Alex do PM me. Well thanks for reading.**


	4. Helena's fantasizes part 2

Helena's fantasizes part 2

Helena's P.O.V

Oh what now I now I'm still dreaming but what now. I look around and I'm on a bed with my hands tied behind my back and I'm naked . Hmm oh this that dream where I'm a slave and Alex owns me. Oh this is going to be good. "Couldn't wait for me to get home could you Helena?" I look to see Alex in a suit and tie. "I'm sorry master I wanted to surprise you." he walks up to the bed and slips his fingers inside me. "Oh master that feels good." "Well I know every soft spot you have and now I'm going to make you orgasm until you pass out ." Oh this is just what I needed Alex had better be home when I wake up because after this my real body is going to be so hot. "Master I..." he kisses me to keep me silent. He stops kissing me. "Now what where you going to say my little salve?" His fingers moving in and out of me. "Master I love you I can't take this much longer." "Then don't this is for you so enjoy it ." I nod and let my self cum. "Master do you have to wear that suit?" He removes his suit and tie then he unties my hands so I move to his hard member and lick it. Closing my eyes I put it all the way in my mouth. His hands move to the back of my head and genitally pushes my head back and forth. I enjoy his taste he cums deep into my mouth and I sallow it. He then begins to touch my breasts and every soft spot on my body. "Your skin is so prefect Helena. So soft." He keeps touching me. It feels so good I can't stop shaking from the pleasure. " Oh master it f...feels s..so g...good." His fingers go back inside me. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" I cum more and more. He keeps hitting every spot. Oh my god this feel amazing! He stops. "Ready for your favorite part?" I nod my head and he put's his hard member inside me. "Ah!" he lies me on the bed and I can barely take it. "Master it feels great I..I." I cum again and again. He doesn't stop my body is so hot I need him so badly. "I can't stop cumming!"

Real world Helena's P.O.V naked

I wake up my legs soaked my own juices. "Oh no." If anyone saw me like this. "I swear no more missions with him I mean seriously raptor he can't follow orders and he completely ignored me in that fire fight. I really need a shower." I hear Alex finally! I get out of bed throw on my robe and head into the hall. "Oh I'm sorry Helena I didn't mean to wake you." I run to him and pull him into a deep kiss. His arms wrap around my waist. I break the kiss. "Alex what took you so long? I been missing you terribly." "Sorry Helena the mission had a few problems." "Alex you me bed now!" We head into the bedroom sit on the bed I quickly push him onto the bed pull his pants down and I slip him into me. "Oh god yes!" I sit on top of him my hips moving faster then I thought they could. Alex grabs my hips to help steady me. "Helena is everything all right you a little over excited." "I'm sorry Alex I just need you it's like my body has gone in heat for you and I cannot deny it." He looks a little worried but he keeps going knowing I can't stop. I keep moving and the amount of noise I'm making would keep a small town awake but I can't stop moving my hips. I can feel my climax coming my version blurs. "Alex!" I climax and fall on top of him. "I'm here Helena. Just get some rest alright?"

**Well that's the end of this chapter for those who have faved this story I thank you and it's not over but it may be a while until the next chapter. Until then. Peace :)**


End file.
